


I am a doctor; I know how this works

by Chet_Un_Gwan



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Whumptober 2020, wound treatment, “Get it out”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chet_Un_Gwan/pseuds/Chet_Un_Gwan
Summary: Day six: Please… “Get it out”/No more/”Stop, please”
Relationships: Cassander Timaeus Berenice/Ibex
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956517
Kudos: 3





	I am a doctor; I know how this works

“I can-“ Cass cut themself off with a grimace, trying to outlast the wave of pain before continuing. “I can stitch it up myself, just. Please, get it out.”

They didn’t have high hopes for Ibex’s beside manner. Every other time they had met, limited though they were, he had been caustic, threatening. There wasn’t much that suggested comfort.

Which is why it was a surprise when he gently prodded at the piece of metal in Cass’s leg, palpating around it and carefully easing away from places that caused Cass to wince. That was quite a few places, but Ibex remained patient and methodical.

“Alright, I think I know why it hurts so much,” Ibex said, inserting a level of calm into his voice that Cass still wasn’t expecting, “the shard has entered just next to the major nerve in your upper leg. It hasn’t severed it, or you wouldn’t be feeling much at all, but I believe that it’s close enough that even the slightest shift has been aggravating the entire thing.”

He looked up at Cass and made deliberate eye contact. “You are going to have to hold very still while I remove this.”

“I know,” Cass bit out. “I am a doctor; I know how this works.”

Ibex nodded. “You might want something to bite down on.”

Cass barely got their belt between their teeth before Ibex pulled on it, and their vision turned white with pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is so much shorter and also late, but in my defense I used most of my creative juice gming today, and also writing for my cyberpunk fantasy blog last night. So I might as well plug that, since more of my creative juice is going there today? shopofenchantments.tumblr.com


End file.
